vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Betty Ashby
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Vista City Batty Betty Game *'Full name:' Betty Ashby *'Birthplace:' Believed to be Eureka, California. *'Residence:' On Earth near Chattanooga Tn, and Malibu, Ca (Former Carson house.). On Greyhawke, South Rock Village near Seahaven. *'Parents:' Adopted by Steve and Jennifer Ashby. Her real parents may never be known. Most likely dad was a knife and mom was a test tube. *'Siblings:' No natural siblings known, and we hope it is none. *'Age:' Born c 2000. Exact date and time unknown. June 21 was picked as her official birthday. *'Race:' Human-Mexican free tail bat hybrid. *'Sex:' Female *'Height:' 5' 7" *'Wingspan:' 16' 8" *'Weight:' 40 pounds. *'Build:' Rail slender but enough female curves to be interesting. *'Marital status:' Married to the Blackmanes. *'Description:' Anthropomorphic bat. Betty is hexapedal having arms, legs, and wings. An adaption given her by magic. She has nicely curved hips and enough tit to show. A long muzzle that is at least attractive with large ears. *'Skin coloring:' Medium brown, where it shows. *'Eyes:' Black *'Hair:' Platinum blond on her head. Her body is a medium brown with a white "belly". *'Routine Activities:' Child care, helping with maintaining the house. She also tours with the band but is not part of it. Willis has been looking into how to use her voice. She has expressed some interest. Betty can literally make dogs howl. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Housewife with a heavy science background. Education by Warp Drive Project. *'Financial Status:' Wealthy. *'Group Affiliations:' Ashby family Warp Drive Project. Willis and family. *'Personality:' Betty is a bundle of contradictions. Painfully shy, but a bundle of energy and curiosity. Wanting to go and do, but afraid of it. She absorbs knowledge like a sponge. She clings to the people she knows and trusts in a way that is painful to watch if you know what it means. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Betty is still trying to find out who she is, never mind what she wants to do. Right now that is housewife and lover. *'Physical/mental Problems:' No physical problems. The magic that gave her six limbs also removed any of the problems her mad science, gene spliced origin had in store for her. What mental difficulties she may have due to her early years and stand out differences in society are yet to be measured. *'Enemies (And Why):' "The Shop" who would want her back or neatly swept under the rug. Team Alpha, the Human First Party, and other people that don't like "different" *'Special Abilities:' Fly and echo location. She can sing like Millie Mouse on Helium. Different childbearing -- Evan Blackmane altered Betty's eggs by Magic to produce Tanuki children. She really wants kids and hybrids of hybrids are not a good idea. She is now fertile and considering it. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Fragile frame -- Betty is a hollow boned flier. If broken her bones would shatter, not snap. Quick maturity -- Betty has the mind of an under socialized young woman and the body of a sexy adult woman ready to breed. It is questionable if she is ready for marriage and family even if she has them. The poly-spousal nature of the Blackmanes is an advantage. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Betty was found on the lawn of Angelo Mancuso's house as he was driving home. She was running from something called The Shop. By her own words she was a genetic experiment. Her caretaker had released her and she flew until exhausted. The SIS in hiding her ended up in Big Sur, where the tracking capsule was removed, and from there Therilan took her first to her own home, and when The Shop came looking at the clinic she teleported to the Warp Drive Project. Betty ended up at the Ashby home. Betty remained there since. Jennifer Ashby took an instant protective liking to the awkward, somewhat ugly woman-child. Her education was brought up to speed and she is officially adopted since The Trial for Peoplehood. Artimus the Sauroi suggested taking her to The Lady Abba as she could help the girl's physical shortcomings. The Ashby's did and Molly Abba did. Betty got an extra pair of limbs, a better face, longer legs, and good hands. She went from awkward and odd to healthy, graceful, and attractive in a furry way. Betty spends most of her time at home, she has been more open with her flying. Going out with Orane is a blast. She does get out to the mall when accompanied. A crush of people could seriously injure her. Since she has seen by the public, several invitations to furry cons come a month to be their guest of honor. She accepted one as an experiment. She went accomplished by Jimmy Wealen and her brother Spaulding Ashby. Jennifer stayed home to prevent a mass massacre of furry fans by Jennifer. She accepts a couple of invitations year. Mikki Ashby has taken to the idea of a new sister wholeheartedly. Spaulding is a little more uncertain. The girl presses conflicting buttons and he has not had a chance to get to know her well. She has two items given her by the Lady Molly Abba. A collar of clothing that solves the basic problem of getting clothing on her. This is mainly for the comfort of others. The Shop taught her that nude is how she should be and she likely will never have a shred of physical modesty. She also has an amulet of stoneskin. With a recent inversion that brought Willis Blackmane the Tanuki to Earth Betty was part of the recovery team. In the process of showing him what "Star Wars" was Betty rather directly seduced him. He hit her lust buttons hard.A short and interesting courtship followed, mainly "when and where can we get some". Betty ended up marrying into the Blackmane family. Category:Ashby Category:Mad Science Category:Blackmane